More Than Meets The Eye
by mollysisitki
Summary: Percy is new at Olympus High he also had to move in with his dad stepmom and half-siblings. He didn't think he was going to fit in, but could he. Nico was done. He wanted to leave school to get away from his d just when he's about to give up a new kids walks into his life.Jason was the quarterback, popular, and a bully.But when a new kid changes things will it change Jason


More Than Meets The Eye

Pairing : Percy/Nico/Jason

Side Pairings : ?

Plot : Percy is new at Olympus High. He also had to move in with his dad, stepmom, and half-siblings. He didn't think he was going to fit in, but could he. Nico was done. He wanted to leave school to get away from his bully. But he needed to be there for him friends. And just when he's about to give up, a new kid walks into his life. Jason was everything. Quarterback, smart, rich, popular, and was a bully. But when a new kid comes and changes things will it change Jason and let his true feelings show or will he become even meaner.

Chapter 1

Percy was in his room packing. His mom couldn't take care of him anymore. Not enough money. She had lost her job. So she was sending him to live with his Dad. The only problem was that his dad had a wife, and kids. They were all older than him except one. Tyson. His favorite brother. They only one who loved him. He knew that his father only had him come over on the weekends because he felt bad about everything. About cheating on his wife, Percy being born. He knew that his dad didn't really care.

"Percy I know you don't want to live with your father but he's the one that came up with this idea. It's only until I get enough money," said his mom. Percy nodded. He already knew all of this. He also knew that in two hours his dad and Triton, his oldest half-brother would be coming to pick him up.

"Do I have to go to a new school too," asked Percy. He never stayed at one school for too long. So it wouldn't matter tat he would have no friends. He was use to it. Actually he had one friend. Annabeth Chase. They used to live right next to each other but she moved. They kept in touch but he didn't know what school she was going to now.

"Yes you'll have to go to a new school. But I'm sure you'll make friends," said Sally. Percy was about to object that no one was going to want to be him friend when someone knocked on the door. Sally sighed and told Percy to finish up before leaving the room. Percy did as he was told and finished packing. He didn't have a lot of things. Just his books and his clothes. His mom barely had any money whenever he was growing up so he was use to not having everything. Because as long as he had his mom he didn't need anything else. Percy started to bring both boxes out. He walked past Triton and sat the boxes down. He noticed his dad, Poseidon, talking with his mom in the kitchen. Percy rolled his eyes and went back to his room for his backpack. He really didn't want to go but he knew he had to. He walked back down when he heard his name. He entered the room to see his boxes were gone and probably in the car. My mom walked over to me and hugged me.

"Be good Percy, and listen to your father," she said letting him go. Percy knew that his mom was trying not to cry for his sake.

"I'll be an angel mom," Percy said. He walked out of the door and down to the car his dad following. He got into the backseat and stared out of his window. He knew he'd be back. But for some reason his mind filled with doubt.

/Break\

Nico was trying to sort through his thoughts. He wanted to tell him dad that he wanted to be homeschooled but at the same time he couldn't leave behind his friends. he wouldn't even have this problem if Jason wasn't such a dick. Jason was what you would call a bully. But he only bullied people like me. Gay people. Nico hated that. He hated people like that. Nico's head was starting to hurt from all the over thinking it was doing so he decided to call his best friend.

"Hello," sounded Will's voice through the phone.

"Hey could you come over. I'm having problems again." said Nico. This was a comman thing. Ever since they ad met they were always around one another. When Nico needed help Will was there. When Will needed someone to mother hen, well Nico was there.

"I'll be there in five," said Will before hanging up. Another great thing about Will was his family lived across the street. Nico waited for about two minutes before there was a blonde running into his room.

"Well you beat you're record," said Nico with a smile. Will had a key to the house because Nico's family knew that Will was basically always over. Funny thing Will and Nico had been friends since they were 2.

"What were you thinking about this time?" asked Will as he sat down.

"Thinking about homeschooling again," said Nico.

"Neeks if you want to leave school that's your choice," said Will. Will knew that Nico didn't want to leave his friends because they would become Jason's target after Nico was gone.

"I know it's my choice but I can't leave you guys," said Nico.

"Look how about we do this. You go to school for one more week; if you are still thinking about homeschool then you will try it; and if it's not for you come back to school," said Will. Nico nodded. That was a good Idea. One of the best.

"Okay I'll try it. But-" Nico was cut off.

"No buts mister," said Will. The rest of the night was spent watching movies. Will had called his sister and she dropped some clothes off for him.

"So are you going to that party that Poseidon is having tomorrow," asked Nico as they got into bed.

"Yeah. I heard he is going to have his son with him," said Will. Nico nodded. he already knew that. His dad and Poseidon where close. Nico thought about what tomorrow would bring and fell asleep hoping that Jason and his family wouldn't be there.

/break\

Jason was the first one up. He always was. He did his morning jog and workout. Then went home and showered. But today he didn't go on his jog. He was going to make breakfast for everyone hoping that they wouldn't make his go to that stupid party. He would have talked to his sister about it but they just didn't get along anymore. Jason didn't get it, He was quarterback, was very smart, and very popular so why didn't his sister like him when everyone else did. Okay so maybe he knew why. He had called his sisters best friends, Annabeth and Luke, mean names. But hey it was just the truth. Although sometimes Jason regrets what he says but that's only when someone compares him to his older brother. He had just finished breakfast when everyone came down. It was a quiet meal until Jason's stepmother realized something.

"You didn't go on your morning jog," she noted bringing everyone's attention to Jason.

"No I though I would make breakfast for everyone," he said.

"What do you want," asked Jason's father. One word about Zeus, he was scary when he wanted to be and right now he wanted to be.

"I really don't want to go to Posiedon's party." said Jason.

"Well to bad, you have to go. His son the one no one's met is going to be there. so you are going to be nice and you are going to get close to him. I need to get on Posiedon's good side," said Zeus.

"Why can't Thalia do that," asked Jason.

"She is," was all that was said and Jason knew that was the end of the discussion. Well at least while he was there he could ruin the day for Nico as well. yeah that sounded really fun.

/Break\

Percy had to say, he didn't expect everyone to be so welcoming. He was sharing a room with Tyson which he was very happy about. Though he wasn't use to being given things and the room he was sharing with Ty was huge. Like the size of his apartment. So yeah it was weird living in a place like that. But as the night went on he got comfortable. He and his siblings talked about relationships and told him things about themselves that Percy never knew and they even watched a marathon of Doctor Who. All in all he realized that mabe this wouldn't be so bad. They had also told him about the party their dad was having so Percy could make some friends before having to start school. They also told him that everyone basically knew everyone. He was also told that the Di Angelo household would be coming over early to help set up. Percy was up around 7. The earliest he ever woke up on his own and was dressed and downstairs helping his stepmom, Amphitrite, with breakfast.

"So the Di Angelo's have a son around your age," said Amy.

"That's nice," said Percy. There was a knock at the door which made Percy frown. The Di Angelo's weren't suppose to be here until 10 and it was only 7:30.

"Come on in," yelled Amy. The person walked in and Percy was shocked to see who it was. He didn't really have much time to process it because soon he was being hugged by and familiar blonde.

"I didn't believe them at first when they said you were coming to stay with them. But seaweed brain this is awesome," said Annabeth as she let go of Percy.

"Annabeth this is where you moved to," asked Percy.

"Yeah. We will being going to the same school so don't worry about being along. Oh you'll get to meet Piper and Reyna today," said Annabeth.

"Annabeth dear why don't you take Percy to the dinning room and set the table. I'll finish up here," said Amy with a smile. Annabeth nodded and practically dragged Percy to the dinning room. Percy was really happy to see Annabeth again. He hadn't seen her since the end of Christmas Vacation and that was two months ago. But he understood. Annabeth liked to get good grades which meant sometime Percy would have to study to in order to hang with Annabeth. But that was alright.

"So Piper and Reyna are your girlfriends right," asked Percy.

"Yep and they really want to meet you," said Annabeth. Percy nodded. He never had anyone who wanted to meet him. But at least he knew that they would be his friends because they already wrote to each other. Annabeth made sure of that.

"Annie," Percy heard from behind him. He turned and saw Tyson run in and give Annabeth a hug.

"hey buddy. You ready for today," asked Annabeth.

"Yeah. There's a party today which means lot's of sugar," said Ty.

"Don't forget. We also have to practice reading," said Annabeth who stood up and looked towards Percy.

"I'm his reading tutor. I mean he is get at all of his classes he just can't read words. He spells the word out thinking he's read it,' said Annabeth. Percy Nodded. He knew that Ty had trouble with reading. He has the same problem Percy use to have. Since his mother was always working he never had someone who read stories to him all the time which meant he didn't really hear how words were read. Which meant he would have trouble reading. At least that's what the doctors said.

"Okay, Percy can you go wake everyone up and tell them Breakfast in ready," asked Amy.

/Break\

Nico didn't get much sleep and neither did any other male in the house. Bianca and Hazel were fighting over the bathroom again. Because the only other bathroom was being used by their brother Thantos. Nico and Will got dressed and went downstairs. Nico's father and stepmom were sitting there eating and pretending not to hear the girls fighting upstairs. Nico grabbed himself and Will plates and got their food. Will have some toast with eggs and an apple, with milk. Sometimes Will was just to healthy.

"Nico you really should eat healthier," said Will who added some apple slices to Nico's plate. Nico had bacon with one egg and Chocolate milk.

"Whatever," said Nico. They sat down at the table just as Thantos walked out of the bathroom near the kitchen.

"Why are you dressed so nice," asked Hades as his eldest sat down. Nico knew why Thantos was dressed like that. He wanted to impress Triton but he was to scared to ask him out. Everyone knew that Thantos was trying to ge Triton, everyone also knew that Hercules Grace was also trying to get Triton. Really it was a big mess.

"Because we are going over to the Jackson's house today," Thantos said like was obvious.

"Yes Dear he knows that," said Persephone. She had been up all night helping pick out that outfit.

"Girls," yelled Hades as the fighting got louder. The fighting stopped and two innocence looking girls walked into the room. Bianca and Hazel. Hazel was the youngest only a ear younger than Nico. She had a boyfriend much to her brothers dismay. Bianca on the other hand was single and didn't plan on being in a relationship anytime soon. Which everyone agreed was a good thing.

"What is all the yelling about," asked Hades.

"Hazel was taking to long in the bathroom. While I need to get ready to I can practice before we have to leave," said Bianca.

"Hazel you know your sister has a very tight and important schedule when she needs in the bathroom you are suppose to let her in. She takes all of five minutes. While you take 20 to 30 minutes in the bathroom," said Hades.

"I know It's just that boy that both Frank and I like, well he's going to be at the party." said Hazel. Nico sighed. Why was he family a bunch of scarey cats. If Nico liked someone he would tell them instead of what his siblings were doing.

"Okay Hazel go finish getting ready. Bianca use the guys bathroom since no one is in there," said Hades. His kids were tiring.

"Wait Hazel you said that leo was going to be there. That means that Jake's going to be there," said Will with wide eyes. That was the thing. Will liked Jake and Will's friends knew that; so Nico and Cecil came up with the idea to dare Will. Well the blonde doesn't back down from anything. So the dare was that next time he saw Jake he had to either ask him out or kiss him. Today at the party would be the next time Will saw him.

"He should be," said Hazel before she went back in the direction she came from. Will was freaking out where he sat.

"Will, sweetheart, what's wrong?" asked Persephone. What was with these kids today.

"You're son is horrible," said Will. Everyone turned towards Nico with a raised eyebrow.

"I gave him a dare," said Nico. Everyone seemed to understand what that meant. Nico could be down right evil with his dares. Even as a kid.

"Everyone go get ready. We leave soon. And I assume Will is coming with us," asked Hades.

"Actually me and Will were going to walk over," said Nico. Hades nodded. He knew that Nico hated riding in cars.

/Break\

Jason was sitting in his room thinking about how horrible today was going to be. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear his door open.

"You know. Things could've been different," said Thalia as she sat down.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Jason. But he did know. He also knew that no it couldn't have been different. Only the roles would be switched. His sister tried to remind Jason of who he really was but he pushed her away. And after what he did to her friends she hasn't been trying as often. But Jason liked who he was now. He didn't want to be the boy he was. Because to be the boy he was he wouldn't have a best friend.

"Jay, today is a second chance. Don't mess it up," said Thalia frowning before she left. She ust didn't understand. And he wasn't going to try and be nice to this stupid kid, he was going to be down right awful. Make the boy want to leave. Jason stood up when he heard his name called. His new best friend was here. Jake Mason was the runningback on the football team. He was also the only gay Jason never did anything to.

"Hey man," said Jake as he sat down where jason was sitting.

"Why must we go to this stupid party," asked Jason.

"Look we have to so the new kid feels welcome," said Jake. Jason knew that. But he just knew that any kind of new kids could change things. So Jason had to drive him away. Make him want to leave. Like he does to everyone else that comes to this town.

"What do you want to do while we wait," asked Jason.

/Break\

Percy was sitting in the back yard with Annabeth catching up. His older siblings had all started to set up, so he knew that the Di Angelo's would be here soon. Percy hoped they were nice.

"What do you know about the Di Angelo's," asked Percy.

"They have four kids, The oldest is Thantos, he's Triton's age. Then there's Bianca and Nico. Bianca is older than Nico by one year I think. Then there's Hazel. None of them, except Bianca and Nico, have the same mom. They have a stepmom, Persephone. She's really nice. Hazel is one of my friends when she's not hanging out with her brother," said Annabeth. Percy nodded. They sounded like a normal family.

"Is there anyone I should stay away from," asked Percy.

"Um, Well You should probably stay away from Jason. You can talk to him just be hopeful you catch him in a good mood. Umm. I can't think of any because everyone around here is nice. Well Alabaster might come off as a jerk but he is secretly nice. Just not a lot of people know the real him," said Annabeth.

"What is Olympus High like," asked Percy. He knew he should avoid asking Annabeth about school but he wanted to know.

"It's great. And impossible to get bad grades. The teachers are nice. There are a lot of fun classes and homework is usually fun when you hae projects as homework. Although it can get bad with the bullying. But you have to leave it be. It's normal for th bullying. We learn that if you stand up against Jason you will find yourself in hell. He won't stop until you stop. And oh god you have that look on your face," said Annabeth.

"What look," asked Percy.

"That look ' It sounds stupid probably shouldn't do this but gonna do it anyway' That's that look you always get right before you get kick out of school," said Annabeth. Percy didn't bother auguring knowing that she was right. He was going to do everything in his power to make Jason stop.

"Hey everyone look who I found on our front lawn," said Kym. She walked out holding onto to boys.

"I found Nico Di Angelo and his blonde puppy," she said dropping them near Annabeth. No one really payed her any attention except for Annabeth and Percy. Will was the one who stood up first.

"Hey Annabeth, right. And Hi I'm Will Solace and I'm not a puppy. Though I'm just as cute," said Will which made Kym laugh as she walked away.

"I'm Percy," Percy said introducing himself. Nico looked up and was socked to see that the boy this party was for was so hot. and cute. plus adorable. Oh god. 'You just met the man don't tell me you already have a crush' Nico thought to himself.

"I'm Nico," he said as he got up.

"It's nice to meet you two," said Percy with a soft smile. So far, at least, these two were really nice.

"Nico, my boy, you are here early," said Poseidon walking over.

"Yeah me and Will walked over so we didn't have to hear anymore girl drama. My family should be here soon," said Nico.

"I remember when my sister was a teenager, scarey times," said Poseidon before being called away by his wife. Nico had decided to go help Rhode with her job of putting chairs by the tables. Will on the other hand decided to sit down with Annabeth and Percy.

"So Will I thought you were coming with the rest of your family when the party starts," said Annabeth. Percy looked over at Will. Why would he not be with his family.

"Nico needed me to come over last night. I ended up staying the night. Oh d you know the fastest way out of town. I figure that if I leave before Jake shows up I'll be fine," said Will.

"Why would you need to get out of town?" asked Percy. Will looked at him, for the first time really looked at him. He looked like all the other Jackson's which was a shock. but he could also see that there was more to Percy than what meets the eye.

"Because of that dare you took right. Silena heard about that and told Piper who told me," said Annabeth.

"Well now I want out of the dare. For the first time in my life I am scared," said Will. Percy felt bad for him and he didn't even know what the dare was. Will must have seen Percy's confused face.

"Nico and Alabaster, one of our friends, dared me to ask Jake out the next time I see him. Which is going to be today," said Will. Percy now felt really bad for Will. He knew what it felt like to be afraid of being rejected but Will probably had a chance while everytime Percy did something like that he got rejected.

"Well tell me about this Jake person," said Percy making Will blush.

/Break\

Jason was so not happy. Jake had to go home ten minutes ago and now he was being told that they were leaving for that party in five minutes. He so didn't want to go. And by the looks of it neither did his older brother.

"Okay what are your guys problem with going to this party," asked their step-mom.

"The Di Angelo brats," they said at the same time. Hera sighed. These kids made no sense sometimes.

"Well part of growing up is dealing with people you don't like. Now get in the car," said Hera. They protested to that idea but still got into the car. The sooner they were there, the sooner they could leave. The car ride took no time at all. It looked like they were the first to arrive except for the Di Angelos. Jason got out of the car and followed his father to the backyard. When they walked in most eyes were on them.

"Hey guys. Grab a seat anywhere," said Poseidon as he noticed them. Jason looked around and saw that his two favorite people to pick on were sitting by the new kid. Will and Nico. There was another blonde there as well. Annabeth, one of his sister's friends. He would make fun of her too but one thing everyone agrees on is that she was down right scarey and evil when mad. So he stayed away. He watched as his sister walked over to them and decided to join her. They looked up when they heard our footsteps.

"Thalia it seems you have a shadow," said Annabeth making her turn around and look at me.

"I came over to say hi. I'm Thalia Grace and I hope we can be friends," said Thalia. Jason couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or if she was just doing this because their father told them not to mess this up.

"I'm Percy," said the new kid who shook her hand.

"I'm Jason not that you'll need to know that," said Jason who turned on his heels and left walking over to his brother who was also pissed.

"Wow, He's usually meaner," said Nico.

"What is his deal," asked Percy who was looking at Nico for the answer.

"I don't really know. He was always like that," said Nico. Thalia and Annabeth looked down while Will looked like he wanted to say something. Percy shook if off.

"So Annabeth when's your girlfriends getting here," asked Percy changing the subject.

"I don't actually know when," said Annabeth. Percy nodded. Percy wasn't really good at making friends but Will, Nico, and Thalia were able to just sit down and make it feel like they had been friends for years. It felt nice, to have friends. even though they were probably all from different friend groups.

"Well lookie here Connie," said a voice from behind Percy.

"It seems to be the new kid Travis," said other voice. Percy turned just in time to see the two boys who spoke get hit in the back of the head by an other boy.

"I'm sorry about these two monsters," said the older one.

"It's fine. I'm Percy," said Percy. The other two boys slipped under the older ones hands and left.

"I'm Luke and those to idiots were Travis and Conner. Make sure to stay on their good side. They are pranksters. I've got to go, but t was nice meeting you," said Luke before turning and going off in the direction of Travis and Conner.

"Luke and his dad have taken a lot of kids who were homeless or in a bad home," said Thalia. Percy nodded. Luke seemed like a cool person.

"Hey Di Angelo," someone yelled out getting Nico's attention. Nico turned and saw Cecil walking up with Ethan and Alabaster.

"Hey guys, did Jake arrive yet," asked Nico and the three settled down.

"Not yet. He's out front talking with Dakota," said Ethan.

"Percy these are my friends, Ethan, Alabaster, and Cecil," said Nico. Percy waved and went back to talking to Annabeth about why books and comics were better than Tv. They both agreed so Nico didn't know why they were coming up with reasons.

"In other words my nightmares," said Will. Though his eyes widened and he got up saying he needed to ue the restroom. Nico looked in the direction that Will was looked and knew why Will ran off. Jake had arrived with his siblings. And apparently the others noticed to.

"Who wants to go get Will back out here," asked Cecil.

"No we should wait until the others get here," said Alabaster.

"Why," everyone asked. Even Annabeth and Percy had ended their conversation to listen.

"Because afterwards when he wants to kill us we have more witnesses which means he won't kill us," said Alabaster. Nico chuckled with the rest.

"You know that the last people to show up are here right," said a voice from behind.

"Reyna," yelped Annabeth before jumping into her arms.

"So this is the famous Reyna," said Percy.

"Hey don't forget about me," said Another voice.

"Percy this is Reyna and this is Piper, guys this is Percy," said Annabeth as she finally sat down again after attacking her girlfriends.

"So you are the guy we have to compete with for Annie's attention," said Reyna sitting down. Nico was trying to listen but he was thinking about how long Will was taking and in the end decided to check on him. He excused himself and went inside to find Will. He walked back a hallway and stoped at the bathroom door. He could hear movement from time to time. Nico was starting to get really worried. This wasn't like Will. Nico knocked before opening the door. What he saw he would probably never unsee. There was Will sitting on the floor staring at the wall with a helpless look.

"Will are you alright," asked Nico as he sat down next to his best friend.

"No," was all that he got.

"What's wrong," asked Nico. This was very concerning and not like Will at all.

"I'm terrified. So fucking terrified. For the first time ever I'm in love and now there's a chance that I could be with him but with that comes the thoughts what if. I know I can go though with the dare because I want to. But what if, Jake doesn't feel that way," said Will. Nico suddenly realized that Will wasn't sad or mad. He was worried. He didn't want his heart to break.

"Well you'll never know if you never try. He might really like you, even love you," said Nico. Will nodded and stood up.

"Well then lets go get me a boyfriend," said Will.

/Break\

As it turns out, Jake said yes to Will. The party/picnic was fun Jason didn't bother Nico or anyone else for that matter and the goal was reached; Percy had friends, Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, and Rachel who was the new girl a few months back. Nico knew he would probably never hang out with Percy because that would make him a target. Right now Nico was at home with nothing to do, so he decided to go find Hazel and see if she wanted to do something. But she wasn't home. She and Frank had decided to go with Dad to the workshop to get the car checked. But Nico knew that she and Frank only went to see if Leo was in the shop today. Nico felt bad for Leo. Everyone knew that Leo only had eyes for Cecil Markowitz, well except Cecil, Hazel and Frank. Nico then went looking for Bianca but she was out wth her archery club. So that left him with Thantos. No heres the thing, Thantos is fin to hang out with when he's not obsessing over Triton or the fact that Hercules is trying to get Triton too. So the entire afternoon was Nico listening to Thantos talk on and on about Triton. Until he had enough.

"Why don't we just go over there so you can spend time with Triton," said Nico. Thantos stopped talking and looking at him.

"That is the best idea ever," said Thantos, who jumped up and hugged Nico before turning around and changing. Once he was done he dragged Nico out of the house and to his car. Nico may not have wanted to go but he had to. Last time he was left alone he invited Alabaster over and let just say the house almost caught on fire. Almost. But Nico was trusted after that. It was always him and Alabaster that got into trouble. But Nico couldn't remember why Alabaster got his car taken away or why Nico wasn't aloud to be in the same car as Alabaster if Al was driving. And nobody would explain it to him. They just looked at him sadly then changes the subject. Even his friends wouldn't tell him what was wrong, or what had happened. As they were driving Nico decided to ask just one more time.

"Thantos, why aren't I aloud to be in a car if Alabaster is driving," asked Nico. Thantos looked at him and looked away. Nico knew the wouldn't be getting an answer but then something happened. He got an answer.

"You and Al got in a car wreak. That's all," said Thantos and even thought Nico knew Thantos was hiding more of the story, but he wasn't going to pry. He got the answer he wanted. They pulled into the Jackson's driveway. Thantos looked over at Nico. He knew Nico didn't know what was wrong or way he couldn't remember the car wreak but Thantos couldn't tell him, even if he wanted to. The doctor had said that Nico needed to remember on his own. And that he would remember one day. Though his family had given up hope that he would remember what he forgot Thantos didn't. He wanted his brother to get better.

"So what am I suppose to do while you hang out with Triton," asked Nico. Thantos shrugged. Nico took that as a sign that Thantos probably didn't care what he did as long as it wasn't illegal. Just when they were about to knock Kym opened the door with Rhode right behind her.

"You here again," said Kym. Rhode moved her out of the way and opened the door for them to come in.

"Triton is outside reading and Percy is in the living room with Annabeth and Tyson. No one else is here so try to not burn the house down. My and Kym should be back in an hour and we'll be bringing food with us," said Rhode who dagged Kym out of the house. Thantos walked towards the back door while Nico walked towards the living room. Thantos was really worried about Nico. He never really stopped asking about that day but he never really flat out asked either. Thantos didn't want to tell Nico that he forgot way more than just a day. He forgot a person. As he walked outside he saw Triton sitting on the tree swing with a book in his hands. Triton looked up as Thantos got closer and smiled.

"What are you doing here," asked Triton.

"I decided that I wanted to hang with you," said Thantos.

"Yeah is that all you wanted to be here for," asked Triton.

"I remembered you telling me about almost being done with your book and I know how you react after finishing a book. So I thought maybe you would need a shoulder to cry on," said Thantos, which made Triton smile.

"Well I'm almost done," said Triton.

/Break\

Jason was mad. More than mad. His sister was inviting her friends over but he wasn't aloud to invite his. All because he didn't become friends with the new boy. He didn't get why he had to even try. But of course Thalia became friends with his instantly. Now he had to watch from the kitchen and see how much fun Thalia and her friends were having. She invited Luke, Octavian, Bianca, Zoe, Phobe, Castor, and Pollux.

Luke Castellan was the captain of the basketball team and had every girl swoon over him. But he was gay. The one thing Jason didn't like about him. Luke and Thalia had been friends before Jason could even walk. Jason use to look up to Luke, then the accident happened and Jason changed.

Octavian Henry, was Luke's boyfriend. He was one of the smartest people in the whole school. But he always said what was on his mind and didn't care if it hurt someone's feelings. Jason didn't really have a problem with him because the guy was rude and sometimes downright evil. And Jason knew he shouldn't get on his bad side.

Bianca Di Angelo, was Nico's older sister. She was uptight way to much. She was loud and acted like she was into girls so much Jason started to believe it. He hated her almost as much as he hated Nico. But then again he didn't hate anyone more than Nico.

Zoe Nightshade, she was a monster. Very scary. You insult a girl for being a girl and she's up in your face beat the crap out of you. She doesn't take anything from anyone.

Phobe Nightshade, was the twin sister of Zoe and just like her. Jason liked Phobe. She was nice to him and didn't judge him because of his beliefs.

Castor and Pollux, they were twins and always together. Thought everybody knew Castor didn't have much time left and that was why Pollux never left his side. Those two were one fo the only gays he didn't pick on. Castor had cancer and wasn't going to make it to his senior prom and Pollux was always with him because he wanted to make his brother feel important and loved before he died. He wasn't going to pick on those two who had a worse story than him.

"Hey Thalia did you get that History project done," asked Luke.

"Yeah I wrote it about a battle from The Civil War," said Thalia. Jason frowned. He still hadn't done the history project. Maybe he would just take Nico's. Yeah that would work.

"Why is Blondie watching us," asked Octavian. That made everyone look towards the kitchen and at Jason.

"What do you want," asked Thalia.

"Nothing just thinking," said Jason.

"You mean just planning," said Luke. Jason glared at him.

"I'm going out," said Jason.

"Be back before midnight," said Thalia.

"Like you care," said Jason as he slammed the door shut. Thalia frowned. Ever since the accident Jason wasn't Jason anymore. And he kept slipping away. The path he was heading down was a deadend and the end was getting closer and closer.

/Break\

Percy was in bed staring at the wall. He was told after Nico and Thantos left that he would be starting school tomorrow. He didn't want to because the only friends he really made had other friends. And who would choose a new kid over their friends. Percy was going to be all alone and well that wasn't true. He'd have Annabeth no matter what. All Percy really hoped for was that he wouldn't see Jason. If he saw Jason again he might do something stupid and get kicked out. He didn't want to be kicked out within the first day. As Percy looked at the wall he made a wish he hadn't made in a long time. He wished everything would be alright.

A/N

Hey everyone I decided to do a multi-chapter AU so there will be more chapters. It will just take a long time to get tem done, with school ad youtube but I will get it done. I hope you guys liked this. And remember feedback a great.


End file.
